What Happened, Sook?
by Addiecakes
Summary: Sam finds Sookie, and something terrible has happened.
1. Chapter 1

I'm only borrowing, I own nothing.

She was in a tattered, dirty, blood covered shirt sitting with her legs tucked to her chest next to the dumpster behind Merlotte's. I could smell that the blood was hers, but not fresh. I could not make out any other scent on her besides blood. She was dumped here, or she got here somehow after whatever had happened to her, happened. Because of my heighted shifter hearing I could faintly make out her sobs from inside my trailer, and that had spurred me to check outside for whoever it was. I found her exhausted, and battered, a stream of tears running down her face.

"Shhh, it's alright cher, it's alright. Talk to me, Sookie, tell me what happened."

She couldn't stop sobbing; she started to shake violently, and I cursed myself for have not taken her inside yet. What the hell was my problem? She was out here all beat up, crying and freezing her ass off and I was knelt next to her, questioning her.

I scooped her up in my arms, and she let out a yelp, telling me just how damaged her body was. I carried her up the three steps and into the front door of my trailer. It was five am and I knew no one had seen us, so I figured she was as safe here as anywhere, at least until I knew more about what had happened.

When I had her in better lighting, I could see how bruised and filthy she was. She was still shivering and sniffling and the look she gave shot pain into me. Sookie was really messed up. I grabbed the quilt off of my bed and returned to throw it around her shoulders. I decided to let her calm down a little more before I tried to ask anything else. While I waited for her to steady a bit, I started to gingerly look over her exposed wounds. She didn't seem to fight me on it, so I followed a cut that had begun on her thigh, up to the curve of her waist. It had left a wide trail of blood down the shirt. That seemed to be the nastiest cut she had, and I needed to clean it up. She'd lost a lot of blood and seemed weak. I wondered if she would let a doctor examine her. She was sure to at the very least, have some broken ribs.

I went to go grab some first aid stuff from the bathroom and when I got back she just looked at me, scared.

"Sookie, I need to clean you up a bit. I know you're hurtin' cher, how about I call Dr. Ludwig and have her come check you out?"

I got a loud sniffle as she shook her head "no." Her eyes pleaded with me, so I conceded for now. When I came at her with a bit of cotton soaked with peroxide, her breath hitched. As soon as I had put it to her skin, she began to hyperventilate. I couldn't deal with this. She was too worked up, and I couldn't stand the thought of making it worse for her. I put down the cotton and took her cold, little hand instead.

"Cher, I know you're scared, and I'm not gonna make you talk, but I do need to get you taken care of." "I promise I don't wanna hurtcha.""You hold my hand now, and if it hurts, gimme a squeeze, okay?"

She just nodded her head and as I began again, she only flinched, and squeezed a little, but her tears began again. I cleaned it up as best I could and went to doctor a few more of her cuts. They were real thin and deep, I wonder what they were done with, and why. Some sick bastard was going to pay. I managed to clean and cover the cuts that needed the attention.

"You wanna get cleaned up a bit, Sook?"

A nod.

"Do you need help?"

She bust into sobs again, damnit.

"It's alright, cher, hey? I got a little something that might make you feel a little better, help you relax a bit?"

And I did, when I had got shot in the leg, I got some kick ass pain meds, and some Xanex to quell my nerves from having to be away from the bar for so long. She nodded, and I went to grab one of each. I cut each in half, she was quite a bit smaller than me, and I didn't want to overdose her. She popped both with a glass of water I gave her- that she downed in about two seconds, she was probably dehydrated.

"You want some more water, cher? Some food?"

No to both. Okay.

I grabbed a rag and put some warm water in a bowl and added a bit of soap. I started to wipe her down of the caked on blood and dirt, being especially careful with her most bruised and cut places. I had to get clean water and rags three times. I stopped when the only places left to wash were the ones I dared not venture to.

"I can do it Sam, it's okay."

Well, she did seem significantly calmer, it was the first hting she had said.

"Why don't I take you into the bathroom, and you can do...that." "You'll need something clean to wear."

I scooped her up again and she winced in pain.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle."

I sat her down on the bathroom counter and got her some clean rags, a towel,and my bathrobe. I let the water basin fill up in the sink.

"I'll be right back, I'll knoock before I come in."

I shuffled around my dresser trying to find something elastic enough to stay around her waist. I settled on some draw string gym shorts; I grabbed her my softest t-shirt from the closet.

knock knock

"You okay, cher?"

I heads a small "yeah" and opened the door. She was bundled up in my robe, clutching it shut.

"It's not much, but I think I found something clean that'll at least cover you up."

She just nodded and I took a chance and pulled the shirt over her head as she pulled her arms out of the robe. The maneuver worked pretty well I guess, since I didn't see anything, not that I was trying to look. She swam in the shirt so I went ahead and put her feet into the shorts and pulled them up around her waist. I stood back and looked at her. She was exhausted and the medication had certainly begun to take affect. I pulled her to me, and she wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, let me lay you in bed and we can talk for a bit."

I carried her again into the bedroom; I couldn't imagine her trying to walk, her feet were cut and bruised, and she looked like she would just fall over anyway.

Not caring about the state of my bed room, I threw back the sheets on the bed, and gently set her down. I grabbed the quilt from the living room and threw it on top of her. I grabbed the extra pillows I never use off the floor and used them to prop her up a bit. I could see now, the bruises that were still forming around her eyes and neck. It made me feel sick.

I kicked off the boots I had haphazardly thrown on earlier and crawled next to her, on top of the quilt. I sat facing her.

"What the hell happened, Sook?"

"I just, I'm, thanks Sam...for all this."

"Sookie, please."

"I don't really know who they were, it was all so fuzzy, and heavy, and then they were hurting me so bad."

She started to cry again, but not as intensely as before.

"It's alright, take a deep breath, can you tell me anything else- where you were, were you with Eric?" I hadn't seen Sookie in three days, two of them were her days off, and when she didn't come in for her shift today, with no call or anything, I started to wonder.

"No I wasn't with Eric, I haven't seen him at all. They were something else Sam, I was somewhere else, not here, not even close. I could just tell."

"What do you mean, Sook?"

"I don't know Sam, I was only awake for like eight hours, and then I was here. I couldn't hear them, but it was different."

She was starting to panic again at the memory of what had happened.

"I just, I'm so scared, I sound so pathetic, but I don't know why they brought me back, or anything, I'm just scared."

"It's going to be okay, you are here with me, and you know I will keep you safe. Just lay back, I'm going to turn on the TV for you, and I want you to concentrate on relaxing. I'm going to the living room to make a couple of calls and lock up. I'll be right back here, and if you need me just shout."

"Okay, please hurry, I don't want to be alone Sam, please."

I nodded and walked out, first I would call those damn vampires and leave a message since I'm sure they were already hiding in their coffins. Then I would call the good doctor and see if she had any ideas about what to do about Sookie.

--------

I had made my calls, left a rather stupidly threatening message on Eric's phone; I was so mad I didn't care though.

I also got a hold of Ludwig, who said she wanted to come by and check Sookie, we set it up for six in the evening so the poor thing would have time to rest.

I walked back to my bedroom, and saw her there curled in a tight ball, her breaths shallow, fast asleep. I tried to untangle her a bit and I tucked the quilt around her. I turned off the TV and lay down on the quilt. I dosed on and off, watching her sleep.

She only stirred a few times, and I slipped out at ten thirty to get things set up to open the bar. I left my cell by the bed with a note telling her to call the bar when she woke up. I came to check on her about an hour later and she hadn't moved. I went to brush a piece of hair out of her face, and her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Sorry cher, didn't mean to wake you."

She gave me weak smile and I told her to go back to sleep. But she didn't, and I wasn't going to leave, I knew she didn't want to be alone. We watched Maury Povitch for two hours before she dosed off again.

I decided she should eat, so I snuck back over to the bar and threw together her favorite salad, I took it back to the trailer, but when I opened the door I could hear her, she was talking, to herself? No, I looked in, she was still asleep, but talking, rasping, breathing hard, crying. She must be dreaming, I bent down to wake her, but then, she cried out. "Colton, please, stop, please."

And then screams, I shook her.

"Sookie, Sookie, wake up, hon. It's okay; you're safe."

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up and threw her arms around my neck. I started to smooth her hair as she laid her head on my shoulder. She was shaking, terrified. I decided then I would do some investigating on "Colton" before I asked her about it. I gently rocked her back and forth until she calmed down a little.

"You want a couple more of those pills?"

A nod.

I grabbed the pills and cut them in half again, bringing them to her with the salad, a fork and a glass of tea.

"You need to eat, cher, it will help you feel better, I promise."

She took the pills, and picked at the salad. She hadn't eaten since, well I don't know, at leasdt not since I had found her. She got a couple of bites down, and started looking a little sick. I pressed her to eat more.

"I can't, Sam."

She was still shaken from her nightmare, so I didn't push it, but I'd make sure she ate again in a bit. I could tell she had lost a bit of weight. I put on Gone With The Wind for her while she laid back. She was out in thirty minutes despite her best efforts to stay awake.

Doctor Ludwig arrived at six o'clock on the dot, knocking on the door. I opened it to see the short little woman with her big black bag.

"She is back here in the bedroom, Doctor."

"Hold it, Shifter, I want to know what you know first."

"That's not a whole lot, I mean, I found her early, early this morning, all beat up and dirty. She's pretty shaken up."

"Do you know how she ended up here?"

"No, but she told me she was taken- far away, and it sounds like she was tortured and probably…well, molested or something. She mentioned someone named Colton in her sleep."

"I see."

"Do you know something I don't, Doctor?"

"Not a thing, you will find out more from her then?"

"I will try."

"Very good, let's have a look then."

I woke Sookie when we got to the room.

"Hey, Sook, the doctor is here to see you."

She just looked at me like I stabbed her in the back, but it was for her own good.

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse, I heard you went through an ordeal, let's look you over and see what damage you incurred. I'll need you to first remove your shirt so I can have a look see. Mr. Merlotte, some privacy?"

"Of course, I'll be right outside, Sook."

She left Sookie in the bedroom about fifteen minutes later. She walked over to me and motioned me out to the porch. I followed her out.

"Well, it's too late for sutures, the wounds are too old, and they look like they were made with some sort of razor. She has three broken ribs, and a badly sprained ankle. I already fit her with an air cast for her ankle, nothing I can do about her ribs. Some of her pelvic floor muscles are torn as well, so you were right about her being 'molested or something.' I recommend that she have a bit of vampire blood to speed up her healing. It seems though, that she and the Northman's bond has some how been severed. It's left her pretty torn up. I left her some medication."

Before I could ask a question, she was gone. Damnit! What the hell happened? Her and Eric's bond severed? How? Who did it, why? That fucking vampire would be hearing from me tonight.

I walked back to check on her, tears were running down her face. She turned over on the bed away from me.

"I'm sorry, Sook, I just want you to feel better."


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of these characters; Charline Harris is nice and lets me play with them.

My phone buzzed on my pocket, and I looked at the screen _damnit, it's Fucking Fangtasia. I guess those blood suckers got my message. _I walked out of the room and opened the phone.

"Yeah"

"Shifter, I can only assume that you have our telepath, and you know why her and my Master's bond has been severed. Just so that you understand the seriousness of what is happening I would like to tell you, that even though shifters taste disgusting, I will suck you of every drop when I see you because while the bond between Sookie and Eric is gone, the bond between maker and child is still intact- I can feel all of my masters anguish- and it is not pleasant. So if you have anything to…"

"PAM!" I cut her off of her tirade, that was enough. "Would you shut the hell up long enough for me to tell you what I do and do not know?"

Silence_. Good._

"I just found out about this bond bullshit from Dr. Ludwig, I FOUND Sookie like she is now. I still don't really know what happened to her. I am just taking care of her for the time being; she's a wreck. If anything, Eric should be kissing my ass for taking in his 'wife'."

"My master..hold on….I must go somewhere away from listening ears….okay, my master is …unwell. When it happened, two days ago he just fell, he has been on agony, sleeping, weak, and he has hardly fed, I cannot get him to feed. I alerted the doctor immediately and she confirmed our suspicions about the bond being severed. We have been looking for Sookie, he has made it a great priority among those we can trust…..how did you find her? You must bring her to us."

"Pam,…."

She cuts me off.

"My master must speak with you."

Before I could protest…"Shifter." He said in his most menacing voice, he even sounded weaker.

"I must see my bon.., my wife. Someone will lose their head, I must know everything, I must see her, I must speak with her, is she there now?"

"Hold on," I said, annoyed.

"Sooks, it's Eric"

She grabbed the phone from me, tears still in her eyes.

"Eric, what is going on?" she asked in a small voice.

Her tears continued flowing, as she began to realize that she couldn't feel her vampire anymore and why.

"I don't know who they were, Eric, why have you been away?"

"I don't know, Eric, it just hurt so bad."

"Yes. Yes. But-…I just want to …what are we going to do?"

She handed the phone back to me.

"Shifter, you are to bring my wife to me; leave her at the back entrance of the club with Pam then be on your way. Leave her with Pam, and not unattended, do you understand this?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot, yes I get it. Although I think that it is best for her to stay here with me, so she has someone to help her out in the day; she's pretty beat up, and upset."

"Listen, you sack of dog shit, you will bring her to me immediately, I will provide the best of care for MY wife, she will have my blood, she is not of your concern. Have her here within the hour, or I will start removing appendages for every minute you are late."

Okay, he was seriously pissing me the fuck off, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I planned on keeping all of my fingers, so I decided to get her ass out of here asap. I knew how Pam was with her torture devices. I wondered why he didn't just come get her, or send Pam.

"Yeah, I get it, I'll drop her off." I said as indignantly as possible, and hung up.

I wrapped Sookie up in the quilt and all but threw her in the car, she was crying and sniffling; she wouldn't talk to me. I grabbed her pills, pocketed them, and we were off to Shreveport in less than two minutes after I'd hung up the phone. I cared about this girl, I loved her, but she was in a bad way right now, and I knew I couldn't help her the way she needed. I tried to think that I was doing what was best for her. They would know more about what was going on, they could at least heal her up.

We got there in just under fifty minutes, thank God. Pam was waiting by the back door. She ran up to the truck before I even had it in park and flung Sookie's door open. She had fallen asleep during the ride and fell into Pam's arms before I even knew what was going on.

"We will be in touch, shifter."

And she zoomed away with my sweet, beat up fairy princess.

"I have a name you know, it's Sam- Merlotte" I said out loud to no one. I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the lot.


	3. Sneak peek for Ch3

I cranked the radio; I was in a foul mood tonight, with the windows rolled down, I sang along to some angry sounding rock, it made me feel a bit better. Just then I forgot that I still had the medication that the doctor had left Sookie in my pocket. Well Damn.

Illegal U-turn.

I approached the parking lot of Fangtasia, I knew they would be able to hear and smell me so I wouldn't bother trying to make an appearance. Just then My tires thumped over something.

Weird, I didn't see anything in the road. I was in a panic, and threw on the brakes "What the fuck?" I said out loud. What the hell was that? I hope it wasn't a dog, or something that would bite me if it was still alive. I got out of the car and walked back about fifty feet to whatever the lump in the road was that I had hit.

Shit!


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing except my bad spelling and grammatical errors. These wonderful characters belong to Charline Harris; I just play with them.

Switching to Eric's POV

Pam handed her over to me gingerly, she was asleep or unconscious, wrapped in some hideous quilt. All I could see was her face, and just from that I almost broke down. Her face was badly bruised and her lip was busted open. There were hand prints around her neck, I was infuriated but resolved to keep my cool for Sookie's sake. Who the hell could have done this to my pretty little fairy? I quickly made a mental list:

DeCastro or his slime Madden

Compton?- Perhaps he had gone mad.

Fairy's? No, they were all gone- except Dermot, had to have been Dermot.

?

No one else obvious. I would not however rule anyone out.

I would know more when my precious human woke.

Lost in my train of thought, I smelled wet dog ; god damnit, could the shifter not take a hint? He was fucking back again?

"Pam, go see what the hell he wants, and don't be polite about it."

"Am I ever?" was her reply as she sauntered out of my office and to the back door.

I walked over to the couch in my office and lay my lover down, as soon as the shifter was dealt with I would take her home with me and tend to her. She would have my blood, although I felt very weak myself, and could hardly even carry her to the couch. That in its self had me on edge; I have never been so vulnerable, at least not after nightfall. To make it worse I also had to protect my sweet Sookie. Perhaps I would have Pam take us home. After I healed her with my blood I would bathe her, and have her eat- because she appeared to be loosing her luscious curvature. When she felt better we could begin the process of re-bonding. It was painful, like trying to grow back a limb was for a vampire. I wanted us to both be at our best before I wore her down again. She was not in the right state to handle such strain.

Pam returned with the dog behind her.

"Master, I think it is urgent that the shifter speak to you, apparently he has hit something with his truck that may be of some interest to you."

"Well what the hell was it shifter, don't waste my time, I need to get Sookie home."

"Eric, I don't know what the fuck this thing is, but you've got to see it."

What ever it was, it appeared to be male, it smelled like an animal. It was nearly unidentifiable though, it appeared to have been torn apart and left in the road before Sam had even hit it. It had to have been some sort of were because it had some bits and pieces of fur as well as lumps of human features-as though it has died whole transforming. It smelled mostly were, but for some reason a little unusual.

"Bury it Pam, I don't care where. I don't know what this means, but I would feel better if it weren't lying around. When you are through, place a call to Sookie's Packmaster friend. Do not be too obvious as to what you saw."

"Yes Master"

"Go home shifter. You are no longer needed here."

He handed me two bottles of pills.

"These are Sookie's, from Dr, Ludwig."

"I suppose thanks are in order…..so thank you shifter, for caring for her, now leave."

With that, I was back at Sookie's side in my office, she began to stir.

"Eric, I'm so happy to see you. Please hold me, I feel so weak and pathetic asking, but please."

I was happy to oblige her.

"Come along lover, " I said as I scooped her up gently. "Lets go home; I will make it all better."

I placed her in Pam's Lexus SUV, it would be more comfortable than the Corvette for her. On the ride home, I noticed Sookie smelled slightly unusual –just like that dead pile of flesh in the road had. Of course she smelled like blood, the shifter, laundry, soap, dirt, tears, all indications of what had gone on in the past day., but there was something else too, something dark and heavy, magical. I feared what it may be.

Once I had her in the door of my home I swept her down into my day chamber, locking us in. I laid her on the bed while she looked up at me.

"How are you, lover?"

She just gave me a weak smile. I unwrapped her from the quilt and began to tug at the hideous garb she was in, so that I could assess the damage. She resisted me undressing her. This hurt, but I accepted it as a legitimate fear she now had. I would respect her modesty while she was so fragile. I quickly tore into my wrist and placed it at her mouth. She gladly swallowed mouthful after mouthful of my ancient blood until I had to pull it away from her. I was really feeling weak now and stumbled to the fridge to get a blood, luckily there was donor blood as well as trueblood. I downed two bags and two bottles, very quickly. Just having my beautiful Sookie safely at my side had given me back at least some of my appetite.

While I waited for her to heal and for sleep to take us, I demanded that she eat. She however, refused. This pissed me off and I was not going to put up with her doing this to herself. She would heal faster if she was properly nourished. I put on the television for her and went to my kitchen to fetch her some of the human food I kept around, just in case I ever got to bring home Sookie Stackhouse. I know human women love this Ice Cream shit when they are upset, I have seen it in many movies and on television. I made her a bowl filled all the way.

She still did not eat when I set the bowl on the noght stand next to her. So she was going to make me do this? I grabbed the bowl and looked at her in the eyes, I hated not being able to feel her anymore, to know how she felt, but I didn't need the bond to see that she was hurt and she needed attention.

"Sookie, you will eat, if not this, then something else of your choosing, but you must eat, my love."

No reply.

I scooped some into the spoon, "open your mouth Sookie, this is ridiculous."

Nothing. So I brought it up to her mouth, and when she still did not open it, I smeared it all over her nose, mouth and chin. I broke into a grin, and then so did she, as she licked it off her face. I smiled at her, and she opened her mouth and let me feed her. I insisted that she eat the whole bowl. I was secretly hoping that she would not throw up later.

We lay in bed for hours after, watching the television, well I did, Sookie was out cold laying in a ball up against me, like a frightened animal. I relished in her scent. I wanted her to hurry and heal so badly so I could wash the shifter smell off of her without aggravating any open wounds.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing, I'm not that lucky.

Sleep took me for the day, but not before I had left Sookie a note:

My Dearest,

Please try to rest today; your body is still healing, and very slowly it seems. Next to your bed you will find a cell phone, if you desire anything at all, speed dial 4. Bobby Burnham will bring you anything you want, or he will have someone else bring it to you, if you prefer. Feel free to call anyone you like. The remote is by your bed and has been programmed so it is easy to work. I left you a laptop as well; and there is an assortment of movies. I would prefer you to stay off of your feet. I will expect you to eat today and tonight when I rise.

-E

I could only half sleep, lying next to her all day. Even though I was dead to the world, I was so anxious I could have woken at the slightest disturbance. She never stirred as far as I knew, and as night fell and I opened my eyes, I realized that she was still asleep. She must have really been exhausted. Perhaps the shifter had not let her rest. I was not going to wake her, but when I shifted my weight on the bed, her eyes opened.

"Good evening sleepy head."

She seemed groggy, we both did. Breaking the bond had left us both in sad shape. She gave me a weak smile and closed her eyes again. Now she would have to let me look her over, I needed to see how she was healing, since she strangely didn't seem to feel any better.

"Sookie, love, I need to look at you. You know? All of you, I must see how you're healing."

She looked at me terrified, but I can't imagine why. She knew damn well I wouldn't pull anything with her. I realized then that there must be reasons for her to act this way. She had been touched, groped, fondled, raped, something. She wasn't afraid of me; she didn't want me to see. I wished again that I could feel her, that I could feel why. When I did get her to concede and let me look at her, I knew why she had resisted me.

I was going to personally torture some son of a bitch.

I had gently pulled down the gym shorts to find that her thighs in their entirety were black and blue, all the way around to her back side. She was cut up her right thigh, all the way to her entrance. The insides of her thighs had the deepest bruises. I pulled up her shirt to find her abdomen cut and bruised, but worst of all were her beautiful breasts. The soft flesh there was sliced in several places, bruised, tender, and swollen.

She must have been in tremendous amounts of pain. Thinking on this, I remembered the pills the shifter had left, I had left them on her night stand. I fetched her a glass of water and looked at the pills that were, sure enough, for pain. I had her take one of each, knowing she would be sleeping again soon.

I wondered though, why had my blood not healed her yet? She had taken a lot of it. More than ever actually, and she was not even beginning to heal. I would have to call the doctor about this. She looked at me, so ashamed. She had tears in her eyes, and what she said was so unexpected.

"I'm sorry, Eric, she sobbed. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I should have done something. I didn't even fight though, I couldn't, everything was so heavy I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I'm so sorry."

"Sookie! Sookie! Stop it! Stop." I left the room before I exploded. I grabbed a Fangtasia T-shirt, and her panties that I had stuck in my pocket and kept after a romp we'd had during my amnesia. The shifter had done a shitty ass job of cleaning up the poor thing, so I need to rectify that.

I walked back into my bedroom, and sat down next to her; she was facedown sobbing. I felt a wave guilt hit me as I realized how harshly I had raised my voice at her.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but please understand, Sookie that it pains me to see you like this, to know what you have endured. I am livid, I want to kill. I don't understand why you have not healed yet. At the same time though, I want to baby you, because, because I just do. I am not mad at you Sookie Stackhouse, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were put in an impossible situation, and I would never feel differently towards you because of it."

She rolled over to look at me.

"So you're not at me."

"No lover, no, I could not be mad at you. I can only be so sorry that it happened, and I will do whatever I can to make it right. You will never be alone again, you will never have to be frightened again. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that, Sookie Stackhouse."

She nodded her head, and her tears stopped.

"Now, that dog did a piss poor job cleaning you up, and I know you like to be clean. So how about I take you to the bathroom and help you get that way."

She smiled and nodded. So I cleaned her with mild soap and soft cloths- everywhere that needed attention, washed her hair with the hand held, gently patted her dry, and rubbed some oil into the parts of her skins that were not too badly bruised. I dressed her in her panties (which she was happy to have) and the Fangtasia shirt (which made her smile).I then combed out her mess of wet, blond curls. She felt much better, even through the pain, and I didn't need a bond to be able to tell that.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Even after cleaning the dog smell off of her, and trust me, I did a thorough job, I could still smell a heavy magical air around her. I decided to call her witch, perhaps she would have some insight. I put Sookie back in bed with a copy of "Snow Falling on Cedars." I bought it for her a while back, I remembered she liked murder mysteries, in retrospect though, I should have left her with something with a lighter subject.

"Miss Broadway?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"The is Eric Northman, sheriff of-"

"yeah, yeah, I know who you are Eric, geeze."

"Listen witch, Sookie is hurt, and I suspect magic, she smells of it. Come to Shreveport immediately, she is not well, I must know what happened to her, there is more too, which I will not discuss over the telephone. Tell no one. I want this to stay quiet until we know more."

"Good thing you don't have to breathe, you spit that all out awfully fast. Let me get this straight, you want me to drop my life to come see if I can tell what kind of spell has been used on Sookie and try to reverse it?"

"I want you here immediately- yes, and I think so to all else that you mentioned. I will be frank with you, Amelia, I don't know what has happened, just that she smells of magic, and I have reason to believe it was used on another as well. I cannot heal her with my blood and I fear that magical interference has something to do with that."

"Okay."

"So I will send for you, expect a town car outside your residence within the hour."

"Guess I will see you soon then."

Click.

I went back to tend to my lover once more. Pam would know to watch the bar tonight, I didn't need to call her.

She was laying in bed looking at me, with a questioning look on her face, but she didn't speak. I decided to speak instead. I sat in the bed next to her.

"Sookie, you smell of magic. Can you tell me more about what happened? I need to know, because you are not healing with my blood, I am sure it has something to do with magic. What can you tell me lover? I can keep you safer if I know what I am protecting you from."

Her eyes welled up, and I guess she decided it was time to spill.

"Okay Eric, I think there were three of them, three somethings, I couldn't get a read on them. My head felt so heavy and foggy, I barely knew what was happening. They were all black, black cloaks or something- hoods, I don't remember. They said some stuff, I don't remember what, except that if I told they would kill me. They did things to me. They- I can't really remember, when they were talking to each other, I heard one call another 'Colton' at least I think that is what it was, it was C- something."

That was it, she burst into sobs. In between sobs she said, "They did things to me Eric, they did everything." I grabbed her and held her to me, trying to calm her. I was much closer now, between the witch and what she had just told me, but it was taking a lot out of her.

"I know dear one, I know, it will be alright. I will keep you safe. You can tell me anything."

Still huffing and sniffling, she asked, "Can we bond again Eric, it was so comforting, I want to feel you again, you are so strong, the bond was like a rock for me."

"Yes, Dear one, we can, but not yet. It is painful process, it has been severed, and we have to grow it back, reform it. It will take a lot of energy. It wont be like the first time. The first time was like it was born, rebonding would be like bringing it back from the dead."

"But-"

"Don't worry Sookie, I am still here, right here, bond or not. "


End file.
